Justified Reasons
by AlwaysTheDarkAngel
Summary: Three years after the Cullens left in new moon, Jasper finds Bella in an unsuspected place.  When did sweet little innocent Isabella Swan grows a backbone, and how did she land her way into prison?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight**

**I noticed a few mistakes and reposted this so I'm sorry if you got notifications about it**

**There's probably going to be a lot of cursing in this story  
>I'm also sorry if my spellings bad, My spell check's not working for some reason<br>Well anyway I hope you like it  
>And sorry its short <strong>

_**3 years after the Cullen's left  
>Jasper POV <strong>_

Sneaking past the guards was easy. It always was. They were too occupied watching the inmates than to notice a blur run past them. The Cullen's would be disappointed in me if they knew what I was doing. Alice. She had probably seen this a long time ago. She shouldn't care, she left me for the golden boy. I was too much of an embarrassment to be with so she divorced me to be with doucheward.

I hid in a dark corner stalking, choosing my target. Over the past two years I had gone back to hunting humans. Unlike my brother and his wife who would search the streets to choose their meal, I preferred to search the local prisons. I would feed from them, then burry them miles away to burry them. Everyone would assume that the prisoner had escaped but they would never find the body. This was a co-ed prison where they just kept the genders separated. Right now they were having their outside time with only a fence separating the males and females. I only fed off of the males though.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the smell of blood and the sound of yelling. Two of the women in the yard were fighting it out. I kept looking for a meal while listening to the fight.

"You bitch!" one yelled at the other

"What can I say, Jonathan just likes me more" the other said in a calm tone and you could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"He's mine you whore!" the first yelled. I could hear the air move as she tried to punch the other girl but missed. I didn't pay them much attention because I hadn't fed in weeks. I heard footsteps running toward the fight.

"Ragan Cortez solitary confinement. Now!" I heard a guard yell. The first girl, Regan, hesitated before walking towards the prison doors where a guard handcuffed her.

"Isabella Swan, how many times have I told you to stop antagonizing the other girls." a guard sighed. My head snapped up. almost three years I hadn't even thought of the human girl I once knew, but now she stands only 50 yards away from me. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman. Her hips were wider and chest bigger. Her hair ran down her back in soft brown ringlets. Her mouth still had that sexy pout.

"Well the bitch cant keep her fucking mouth shut" she almost growled. I was shocked. I would have never expected little Isabella Swan to speak like that. Who would have expected her to end up in jail. What had she done?

"Just go back to your room Swan" The guard sighed.

Bella laughed "Whatever Swenson" the turned towards the prison. A guard just followed her, not even handcuffing her. An obviously new guard approached the one that had just spoken to Bella.

"Why wasn't she punished?" the new one asked

"She's been here for almost three years. Always starting fights and doing things she shouldn't. She used to almost live in solitary confinement because she was put in it so often, but we just took her out because it wasn't doing anything. She has her own room so she doesn't fight with the other inmates. This place is practically her home. She'll sneak around, wandering into places she shouldn't be. She's incredibly smart too. Once we found her just sitting by the entrance. She could have escaped by just walkig out the gate but she didn't. When we ask her why she didn't run she just says that she has nothing outside of here. We know she wont run so we pretty much just let her do what she wants" the guard told the newbie.

"What did she do to get locked up in here" the newbie asked. I listened intently wanting to know what had happened.

The guard looked around. They were not supposed to tell personal information about the inmates including what they had done. The guard leaned in a little closer, but I could still hear.

"She killed someone"

**I'm sorry its short  
>Review<br>And tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight **

**Well I gatta say thanks for the reviews, I didn't expect people to like this story very much  
>So here ya go, another chapter <strong>

_**Still JPOV**__  
><em>My whole body was filled with shock. Sweet little Isabella Swan who wouldn't even curse had killed someone? If she had been here for almost three years then that means she was arrested only a few months after we had left. What had we done?

I took out my phone and dialed the number. Within a few rings he answered

"Jenks here"

"Its Jasper Whitlock" I stated. When I left the Cullen's I changed my name back to Whitlock

"Mr. Whitlock, what can I do for you?" He said in his usual business tone

"Get me any information you can on a girl named Isabella Marie Swan" I told him

"Anything specific?"

"Find out why she's in prison" I told him then hung up the phone.

I was torn between going to find Bella or finishing my hunt. It had been weeks since my last one and I wasn't at all safe to be around. I decided to go with the latter and quickly grabbed a bald tattooed male standing near me in the shadows. I snapped his neck quickly before jumping the fence and getting out of there. After I had ran far enough away I sunk my teeth in his neck, me teen slicking through his tattooed flesh like it was nonexistent. The warm liquid flowed into my mouth sending a shiver down my spine. As I drank, warmth spread throughout my body giving my pale skin a slightly darker color. When I was done I buried the body and ran back to the prison. Just a few minutes from the jail my phone rang. Jenks.

"What did you find?" I asked

"Mr. Whitlock all I could find was that she killed a man by the name of Mike **Newton (AN: Sorry I Just don't like him). **There's no motive, weapons, no anything. All I could find was the mans name, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help" He said before handing up

What the hell had she done? Mike Newton was the one she had killed. Why would she murder a kid with a crush? So many questions but no answers. Its frustrating as hell. I wanted to figure it out so bad. I wanted to know everything and I wanted to know now. I found myself moving quickly through the prison halls following Bella's scent to her room. I ended up at a door that was wide open, her scent was so strong. Faster than she would see I ran in the room and stood the corner of the room. She was laying on her bed reading a book, completely oblivious to the world around her. All I felt from her was calm and serenity. My body took a step towards her and her peacefully emotions before I could stop myself. Her head snapped up when she saw my movement. Eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Jasper?" She whispered

For a few seconds all I could do was stare at her. She was beautiful. The years had been good to her and she lost her shy childish look. Beautiful wasn't even a good enough word to describe her.

"Isabella" I said in a soft tone "What happened?" I had to know. She looked down.

"Do you really want to know or are you just going to try and kill me like her" she almost hissed the last word.

I growled and ran over to her grabbing her face, making her look at me "Who tried to kill you?" I growled out

She glared at me "That stupid redheaded bitch" she said in a cold tone. I froze

"Victoria tried to kill you?"

"She'll show up every once in a while and torture me" she took off her shirt and turned around. I would have been distracted by the fact that she's standing in front of me in a bra, but my eyes and mind where else where. My eyes looked at her back, scarred with cuts and bites. She put back on her long sleeved shirt, but not before I saw the same scars on her arms and stomach.

"Why would she do that?" I asked in complete shock

"Because you all killed her mate and she blames me" she told me "Not that you care, you're just another one of them. A _Cullen_" she spit out the name

"Actually I left them a few months after Eddie made us leave you. Alice decided that I was a disappointment and ran off with the golden boy" I told her

"Well their perfect together because no one likes either of them" She said then laughed

"Bella, why are you here?" I asked

"I have a feeling you already know" she said eyeing me

"All I know is you killed Mike Newton" I told her. She smirked when I said that.

"Yeah I did. He deserved what he got" She told me. She wasn't even sad that she did it. She was proud.

"How did he deserve it. What did he do?" I pushed for answers sending a wave of confidence her way.

"About two weeks after you all left Charlie was killed. Victoria ripped his heart out and put it right next to him. People started treating me different, being all sympathetic and shit. I had a feeling she would come back, but didn't expect her to kill him. It just made me stronger and I decided I needed to start taking care of and stand up for myself.

"Now our dear Mike comes into the story. He wouldn't give up, probably thinking that since all of you were gone he had a chance. He would ask me out almost every day and wouldn't give me any space. I finally agreed to go out with him one day. He took me out and it was fun, but more like friends hanging out than anything. While we were walking back he pushed me into an ally and against the wall" Tears rimmed her eyes as she looked up at me "I told him to stop. I begged him, but he wouldn't listen" she turned her attention away from me and to the floor "He left me there crying. The only thing I was able to do was ask 'why?'. Why he would do such a thing?" she told me. I cant believe Mike Newton would stoop so low as to rape her.

"Didn't your tell the police?" I asked

She laughed, but it was a dark laugh "Yeah I told them. The thing is, they didn't believe me. They said I was just making it all up to get attention."

"What?"I almost yelled

"Yeah so I decided one night that something needed to be done. I got my dads old gun and went to pay Mike a little visit" she said with a smile

I grabbed her wrist "Come on, we're going" I told her

"What?" she asked

"You don't deserve to be in here so I'm breaking you out. We'll get you new papers so you can just have a new life, but we have to get out of here" I told her. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving her in here when she didn't do anything wrong. She thought for a few seconds before asking

"Where?"

"We're going to go visit some friends of mine" I told her

**Okay there you go  
>Honestly I have no idea where I'm going with this story, so I'm open for ideas <strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight, but this prison plot is all mine **

**Okay I'm so sorry I've taken forever to Ud  
>Time has passed so quickly and I had no idea it had been this long<br>then when I did realize I got really sick for 2 weeks and almost had to go to the hospital  
>The weeks after that I had a ton makeup work for school<br>Then I got my wisdom teeth out and that was a week of bed rest cuz I wasn't being a very good patient with the meds/bed rest/eating parts of it all  
>So please accept my apology <strong>

_**Bella POV **_

We had been driving for 3 hours and I was bored out of my mind. Whenever I asked Jasper a question, he would just avoid it. Why did I even agree to come with him if I had no idea what we were doing or where we were going? I was seriously getting pissed off. If I wanted to deal with some guy being a douche to me then I would have just stayed at the prison.

"What's got you feeling so frustrated Bella?" He asked. I just glared at him before looking out the window as I had for the 3 hours.

"Bella, talk to me" He said in a quiet tone "What's wrong?"

I snapped

"Well shit Jasper, I have no idea what's wrong. I've been so happy sitting here for hours being completely ignored and having you avoiding my questions. I'm so thrilled to be going somewhere regardless of the fact that I have no fucking idea where that is" I almost yelled at him. Silence engulfed the car for a while. Seconds seemed like minutes as they passed, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Then he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry" was all he said

"Whatever, I'm just happy to be out of that prison" I told him. It was true, sure I could have left whenever I wanted but I had no where to go. It was quiet for a while, but now awkward or anything this time. We were both deep in thought and weren't paying attention to the other. After about 30 minutes, he spoke.

"We're going to a small town in Texas to visit my friends Peter and Charlotte. Peter's like my brother and Char's his mate. You'll be safe from Victoria there, and they'll like you" he told me in a quiet voice. I felt bad for getting mad at him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know I've got anger problems and shit, but you didn't deserve that." I said.

"Its okay, I kind of deserved it. I should have told you what was going on from he beginning" He said while giving me a small smile.

"This random, but can I call you Jay?" I asked while blushing a bit. I wanted to give him a nickname, but the one he has annoys me. I didn't want to call him Jazz like everyone else did.

"Sure Darlin" was his simple answer. A few hours later we pulled onto a dirt road leading to a farmhouse.

"We're here" he said while getting out and coming to open my door before I was even able to undo my seatbelt.

"Stupid vampire" I mumbled more to myself than anything but I heard his laugh.

"So this is Isabella" I heard a male voice behind me. I turned quickly ready for a fight but was pulled into a hug by Jasper.

"Chill out Bella" He said while sending me calming emotions "Peter, don't scare her like that"

The guy in front of me laughed "She was gana try to fight a vampire, I like her" he said. He had dark hair and red eyes. He was wearing a gray V-neck shirt, worn jeans and brown cowboy boots. A short girl was standing next to him with strait blonde hair. She was wearing jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Its habit. Where I come from, people only sneak up behind you to start a fight" I told him with a smirk

"And where does a sweet little girl like you come from?" he asked with a smile. He was talking to me like I was a child and it pissed me off.

"Washington State Prison" I said with an innocent smile. He looked shocked.

"Well damn, I like her already" the girl said finally speaking up. She walked up to me and gave me a hug, which startled me. "I'm Charlotte but you can call me Char. This idiot behind me is my mate Peter" she said introducing him. I nodded a hello then looked back at Jasper.

"So why did you bring me here Jay?"

"Peter and Char are the only family I have right now and they don't judge who or what you feed from. Sure. there's the Cullen's but I don't feel like being around the Golden Couple, through Carlisle and Esme have called me asking to come back" He told me. He looked down and I knew he was feeling alone. He felt like Peter and Char were all he had left.

"Jasper" he looked at me. I stared into his eyes for few seconds before almost jumping into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Jay, no matter what I'll always be here for you" I whispered to him.

**Okay I'm sorry but that's all I can write  
>I've got a book report to do and I've gatta memorize the Gettysburg Address<br>So I hope you liked it  
>Tell me what you think and give me ideas!<strong>


End file.
